jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bluefury/Błekitny pył
Powiem że to opowiadanie jest troche o mnie. Akcja dzieje się w teraźniejszości w Polsce. Bendą smoki. Jeśli mój blog wam się nie spodoba to przestane pisać.Swoje opinie prosze wyrarzać w komętarzach. 1.Poznajcie mnie. Hej jestem Ula mam około 13 lat.Jestem drobną dziewczyną o brązowych włosach chodz niekturzy uwarzają że są rude .Wkurza mnie to.Za rok ide do gimnazjum. Jeśli chodzi o smoki kiedyś ludzie i smoki żyli razem latali, mieszkali i się przyjaźnili ale nastała dróga wojna światowa i wraz z jej początkiem znikły.Niekturzy mówią że wygineły ini że uciekły do morza.Ja wieże że są wśród nas my po prostu nieumiemy ich dostrzec.Jednak smoki nie znikły do końca są jeszcze Straszliwce ,Zembacze ,Zembirogi i Gronkle.Gdzie niegdzie Koszmary Ponocniki a Ognioglizdy da się spotkać tylko w lasach.Chodz istnieją pogłoski że na biegunie północnym i na Alasce są jeszcze Bewiebasty.A Nocne furie prawie wymarły . Rozpoczynał się kolejny dzień,jak zwykle próbowałam wyjść z mego łużka nienawidze wcześnie wstawać.I znowu mój brat przyszedł do pokoju mnie budzić . -Człowieku ja wstałam idz sobie.Powiedziałam do mego brata, -Ta to czemu leżysz w pościeli?Spytał brat. -Bo się budze.Powiedziałam. Brat wyszedł z mego pokoju.Nienawidze tak wcześnie wstawać do szkoły.Lubię się uczyć ale czemu to musi być tak rano?Zebrałam się i poszłam do szkoły mam do niej całkiem blisko.Po drodze widźiałam pare Straszliwców polójących na szpaki.Śmiesznie to wyglądało.Ale mój uśmiech zeszedł ze twarzy kiedy wszedłam do szkoły .Matematyka jeśli się niewyspało to nic się nie pojmie a ja się niewyspałam.Zawsze mażyłam żeby pojawił się jakiś smok i zabrał mnie z lekcji.Ale cóż smoków było zbyt mało by je tresować.Ale było tutaj paru ludzi którzy latali na smokach. W końcu przerwa .Postanowiłam szybko coś przekąśić .Nagle do mojej klasy wchodzi piąta klasa nie lubie dzieciaków z tej klasy łażą tutaj niewiadomo po co i jeszcze się śmieją z byle powodu.W końcu koniec poszłam więc do domu .Musiałam się pakować bo następnego dnia miałam wycieczkę szkolną do lasu.Przez reszte dnia odrabiałam lekcje pani starsznie dużo zadała.Wieczorem poszłam spać jak padnięta. 2.Tajemnicze oczy. Nadszedł dzień wycieczki,Byłam spakowana i gotowa, stałam tuż pod szkołą z resztą klasy.Chłopacy zamawiali sobie miejsca na tyle autobusu bo tam jest najlepiej.A dziewczyny gadały o czymś.Nie wiem o czym bo nie gadałam z nimi.Po prostu jakoś niemam zwyczaju gadać wprost z innymi ludźmi. Wsiedliśmy do autobusu jechał jeszcze mój brat.Siadł ze mną.Nim mineło jakieś pół godziny byliśmy na miejscu .Wszyscy wybiegli z autobusu i zaczeliśmy spacerować po lesie.Nagle wybiegły Straszliwce nikogo to nieździwiło.Biegły tak szybko że ledwo można było się im przyjrzeć. Wszystko było w porządku poza tym że pare osób zostało paparzonych przez Ognioglizdy.No i jeszcze chłopcy zaczeli straszyć hrabąszczami.Śliśmy mormalnie przez jakiś wąwóz.Nagle za drzewa wyskoczył Zembacz.Wszyscy zaczeli panikować zamiast robić to czego nauczyciele uczyli na lekcji.W końcu niecodzienie spotyka się Zembacze.Nagle Zembacz strzelił w moją stronę .Zrobiłam skok w bok upadając przy tym.Potem zaczełam uciekać .Znowu się potknełam czasem po prostu jestem ciamajda.Zrobiłam podczas tego upadku pare fikołków i spadłam do jakiegoś wąwozu. Strasznie się posiniaczyłam i nadal słyszałam tego Zembacza..Zobaczyłam dziure w której się schowałam .Okazało się że dziura ma drógie wyjście.Poszłam w stronę tego wyjścia .Kiedy wyszłam zobaczyłam polanę przysłoniętą z karzdej strony skarpami a na skarpach rosły jakieś drzewa.Pięknie tam było był tam jesze jakiś tajemniczy błękitny pył ale o tym puźniej.Przez chwilę za milkłam ze zdumienia. Nagle zobaczyłam jakiś błyszczący przedmiot,okazało się że było to coś w rodzaju bransolety tylko że była zaduża jak dla człowieka.Podniosłam to ,Wtem usłyszałam jakiś ryk podniosłam głowe i zobaczyłam na drzewie wielkie zielone oczy Przez chwilę przestałam odychać.Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyłam tej besti w oczy ,potem złapałam tą bransolete i zaczełam uciekać ile sił w nogach.Biegnełam najszybciej jak mogłam serce biło mi z karzdą sekundą coraz mocniej.W końcu dobiegłam do grupy która zdołała się pozbierać po ataku Zembacza. -Gdzie ty byłaś?Pytali mnie wszyscy. Postanowiłam nic nie mówić.A nim kto kolwiek się spostrzegł schowałam bransolete do plecaka.Potem przez reszte wycieczki cały czas czułam że coś na mnie patrzy ,śledzi czy coś.W końcu dotarliśmy do autobusu .Piąta klasa tym razem śmiała się ze mnie że jestem niby panikara i ciamajda.I nagle wydarzyło się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał.Nagle z drzewa przy którym stali spadła kupa chrabąszczy! To było takie śmieszne że prawie padłam na ziemie jak to zobaczyłam. -Pomocy!Krzyczały osoby z piątej klasy. Jednej osobie chrabąszcz wpadł niepowiem gdzie.Wszyscy się z tego śmieli.Poza piątakami i nauczycielami.Wybuchłam śmiechem . Potem śmiałam się z tego przez cały dzień.Prawie zapomniałam o tej bransolecie. 3.Błękitny demon. Następnego dnia był już weekend.Wreszcie upragniona sobota.Co dziwne nadal czułam że coś mnie śledzi.Poszłam na dwór bo musiałam pozbierać pranie .Na chwilę się zamyśliłam gdy nagle nim się obejrzałam pranie leżało na ziemi chodz niebyło żadnego wiatru.Unałam że to dziwne ale postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować.Akurat niebyło nikogo w domu rodzice pojechali na zakupy a brat pojechał do kolegi.Postanowiłam się rozpakować miałam w końcu niewypakowane rzeczy z wycieczki.Wyjełam z plecaka bransolete odrazu przypomniał mi się wczorajszy dzień.Na początku zaczełam się śmiać bo przypomniał mi się ten momęt ze chrabąszczami ale wtedy był ubaw,Potem serce znów mi zaczeło szybciej bić.Przpomniał mi się momęt w którym znalazłam tą bransoletę.Przez chwilę zaczełam myśleć.Dlaczego ten smok mnie nie zabił?Dlaczego żyje?Dlaczego przyzwoita bransoleta leżała w środku lasu?I dlaczego jest taka duża?Przez to całe zamyślenie źle złapałam bransoletę i się skaleczyłam. Kropla krwi spadła na tą bransolete i kiedy się zetkneła z nią wtedy bransoleta zaczeła świecić na niebiesko.Wypuściłam wtedy ten przedmiot z ręki.Przez chwilę patrzyłam jak świeci .Potem pojawiła się eksplozja światła i zemdlałam.Kiedy się obudziłam no wszystko było niby w porządku .Tylko czułam się jakoś dziwnie.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś świst.Spojrzałam przez okno.Zobaczyłam tylko jakiś niebieski cień poruszający się po niebie.Postanowiłam wyjść na zewnątrz. Kiedy wyszłam na dwór coś się poruszyło.Obróciłam się ale nic nie widziałam.Potem usłyszałam jakiś świst.Nim się obejrzałam leżałam na ziemi.Usłyszałam warczenie był to smok .Niebieski a raczej błękitny jak niebo,większy od demnie i chyna wyglądał jak Nocna furia.Spojrzałam w jego oczy to był ten sam smok którego spotkałam w lesie.Warczał na mnie .Powoli do mnie podchodził ,chciałam uciec ale byłam sparaliżowana strachem.Myślałam że to mój koniec.Nagle przypomniało mi się że mam przy sobie tą bransoletę.Smok chciał mnie drapnąć ale nagle schował pazury.Spojrzałam na jego przednią prawą łapę.Miała złanane pazury,tak złamane że niebyło z nich żadnego użytku.Smok postanowił strzelić we mnie plazmą już miał to zrobić kiedy bransoleta zaczeła świecieć na niebiesko smok powoli się wycofał i uciekł. Niewiedziałam o co chodzi ale domyślałam się że puki co musze pilnować tej bransolety. 4.Zdobyć zaufanie to podstawa. Pobiegłam szybko do domu i zamknełam dom na klucz na wszelki wypadek.Nagle przypomniało mi się o czymś no tak zapomniałam że brat ma zaraz wrócić.Mój brat czyli Łukasz kompletnie niespodziewa się co czeka na niego na podwórku a właśnie tu idzie. Łukasz szedł do dzwi gdy nagle napadł go ten smok.Wkurzał mnie przyznaje ale to mój brat i musiałam go ratować. Wybiegłam szybko na zewnątrz odwracając uwage besti .Kazałam bratu iść do domu ale on mnie nie słuchał. Już chciałam z nim uciekać do domu kiedy okazało się że smok stoji przy dzwiach do domu.I co by tutaj zrobić ?Myślałam.Pobiegłam z bratem na drzewo by się tam ukryć.Nagle Łukasz zaczą się mnie pytać. -Co ten smok tu robi? Czego chce?Czy to twoja sprawka? -Długa historia i jeśli chcesz żyć to zamknij morde!Powiedziałam. -Ok .Powiedział brat. Nagle gałąź niewytrzymała i spadliśmy. -Wiej do domu ale już!Powiedziałam bratu. Łukasz pobiegł do domu.Teraz smok szedł w moją stronę.Postanowiłam zdać się na instynkt i robić to co wyczytałam w książkach.Powoli podchodziłam do besti.Wystarczył jeden fałszywy róch by mogłam zginąć.Byłam coraz bliżej besti.I kiedy myślałam że namnie skoczy zamknełam oczy i wyciągnełam dłoń .Kiedy otworzyłam oczy dotykałam dłonią nosa besti.Żyłam i to w tej chwili było dla mnie najważniejsze .Bestia nagle odsuneła się i odleciała.Ja zaś szybko wróciłam do domu.Cieszyłam się że żyłam i chwila.Czy mi się wydaje czy oswojiłam Furie.Ostatnią osobą w mojej rodzinie która oswojiła smoka był mój ojciec ale potem zwrócił mu wolność.Brat zielenieje z zazdrości gdy tylko się o tym dowie.Próbował oswojić Ponocnika ale się przy tym tylko poparzył.Ale co powiedzą rodzice czy dadzą mi szlaban do końca życia?Czy bendą ze mnie dumni?Myślałam.Nagle moje przemyślenia przerwał brat. -Pierwszy raz w życiu ciesze się że cie widzę .Powiedział brat. -Jakim cudem przeżyłaś?Zapytał brat. -Oswojiłam tego smoka.Odpowiedziałam. -Oswojiłaś?Jakim cudem?Spytał brat. -Opłaca się czytać książki a nie godzinami siedzieć na minecrafcie.Powiedziałam. -Ja tak długo nie siedze.A co powiedzą rodzice?Spytał Łukasz. -Jakoś się to im wytłumaczy.Ale na razie nic nie mów.Powiedziałam. -Ok.Powiedział brat. Postanowiłam jeszcze raz wyjść na zewnątrz tym razem wziełam bransolete bo uznałam że smok po to tu przyleciał.A bratu kazałam poszukać jakiś informacji na jego temat w internecie.Podszedłam do smoczycy powoli.Odałam jej tą bransolete.Smoczyca założyła jokoś ją na prawą łape.A więc to dlatego była taka duża.Podałam jej śledzia .Smoczyca zjadła go z apetytem. Jak cie by tu nazwać?Pomyślałam. -Może Selene. Jednak smoczyca zrobiła grymas jakby się nie zgadzała. -To Aurora -Smoczyca pokiwała głową -A w skrócie Aura. 5.Legęda błękitnej Furi. Nagle zawołał mnie brat .To co miał dom powiedzenia pomogła mi się sporo dowiedzieć o tej smoczycy. -I co masz jakieś informacje o niej?Spytałam. -W necie niema nic o Niebieskich furiach ale mam tu pewną legędę.Powiedział Łukasz. -Masz zobacz.Powiedział brat. A pisało o niej tak. Działo się to trzytysiące lat temu .W stadzie Nocnych furi miał się wykluć kolejny smok.Jednak kiedy się wykluł był słaby i miał minimalne szanse na przetrwanie.Smoki postanowiły zabrać go do Selene greckiej bogini księżyca.Bogini podarowała smokowi magiczną bransolete która posiadała niezwykłą moc.Jednak któregoś dnia smok spotkał demony .Walczył z nimi .W końcu któryś z demonów zrzucił bransolete z ramienia smoka i rozbił.Smok zginą .Wtedy za sprawą mocySelene jego duch zamienił się w błękitny pył który odnowił bransolete i w niej pozostał.Od tamtej pory co tysiąc lat wylęga się smok o błękitnej barwie by strzec tej bransolety. Wzrószyła mnie ta historia.Jednak nie zdąrzyłam doczytać do końca legędy. Zobaczyłam z okna że przyjeżdzają rodzice więc poszłam szybko poprosić Aure żeby się schowała.Aura już siedziała na drzewie a właściwie na jego czubko.Niewiem jak to zrobiła ale dzięki swemu genialnemu koloru skrzydeł doskonale maskowała się na tle nieba. Nagle przyjechali rodzice.Pomogłam mamie rozpakować zakupy .A brat tak jak obiecał ani słowa dzisiaj nie wspomniał o smokach. Następnego dnia mama poszła do sąsiadki a tato musiał wpaść do wujka po coś.Więc miałam okazje pójść tresować moją smoczycę.Na całe szczęście niebo było bezchmurne i znałam taką niedużą polanę przysłoniętą drzewami .Tam postanowiłam tresować smoczyce.Zabrał się ze mną mój brat.Pojechaliśmy rowerami by niebudzić podejrzeń u sąsiadów. Na polanie znajdował się mały staw.Było tam pięknie.Odrazu zaczełam trenować z Aurą.Wziełam stare siodło mojego taty żeby wygodniej się na niej latało.W końcu mósi być ten pierwszy raz.Nim wsiadłam na smoczyce brat zaczą się drzeć. -Co ty robisz zabijesz się! Krzyczał Łukasz. -Jakoś wcześniej się o mnie tak nie bałeś.Odpowiedziałam. Ale faktycznie troche się bałam że spadne.Wsiadłam na smoka i wystrartowaliśmy.Zaraz zaczełam panikować.Chciałam lądować. Jednak wziełam pare głębokich wdechów .Leciałyśmy dalej.Było cudownie,postanowiłam wlecieć po nad chmury.A nie polecam tego robić bo ja samolot leci to może się zrobić nieprzyjemnie.Kiedy lądowaliśmy postanowiłam zrobić coś szalonego.A mianowicie poprosiłam Aure żeby strzeliła plazmą.Po dłuszej namowie zgodziła się .Ale potem zrozumiałam dlaczego tak żadko używa plazmy.Aura strzeliła czarną plazmą za którą leciał mroczny dym.Kiedy plazma trafiła w ziemię został tylko czarny krater z znikającym dymem.Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam że to nie jest zabawa i powinam jak najrzadziej prosić oto Aurę a najlepiej wougle.Kiedy zobaczył to brat zaczą mnie się o wszystko pytać.I powiniśmy o tym jak najszybciej powiedzieć rodzicą.Powiedziałam że nie teraz. Potem wróciliśmy do domu.A w domu byli już rodzice ze stryjkiem.Ucieszyłam się nawet bo wujek zawsze opowiadał ciekawe historie i czasem daje prezęty.Jedliśmy, gadaliśmy .Było fajnie. Nagle wujek wyją coś ze reklamówki. -Bliźniaki mam coś dla was.Powiedział stryjek. Wujek wyją dwa siodła do latania na smokach. -Ale super.Dzięki.Powiedzieliśmy. -Ale przecierz Ulka i Łukasz nie latają na smokach to zbyt niebezpieczne!Powiedziała mama. -Ale zawsze mogą się przydać zresztą bendą miały na pamiątke.Powiedział stryjek. Potem wujek pojechał do domu a my pozmywaliśmy naczynia. Następnego dnia muśiałam iść do szkoły. 6.Więcej smoków! Poszłam do szkoły.I jak zwykle na polskim słuchałam co pani mówi.Potem mieliśmy infe.I niby wszystko w porządku ale nagle patrze w okno a to moja smoczyca macha mi.Na szczęście tylko ja ją widziałam bo jedynie ja miałam ustawione biurko w stronę okna.Starałam się jakoś pokazać na migi żeby odleciała ale ona nie słuchała. -A może ty Ula wiesz o czym mówiłem na lekcji.Spytał pan Kapusta tak miał na nazwisko. Zdębiałam przez najblisze dwadzieścia minut serfowałam po necie a potem musiałam pilnować by nitk nie zauważył mego smoka i niby miałam wiedzieć co informaty mówił na lekcji. Na całe szczęście uratował mnie dzwonek.Poszłam wykorzystać przerwe i pokazać mej smoczycy by odleciała.Smoczyca mnie posłuchała na całe szczęście bo zaraz dzieciaki wybiegły na zewnątrz.Tym razem była moja ulubiona lekcja .Lekcja o smokach.Ale nie uczyliśmy się tam ich tresować tylko dowiadywaliśmy się o nich różnych informacji.I tylko z tych żyjących gatunków .Dopiero na studiach można tresować smoki i tylko jeśli ma się z nimi związany zawód..Można powiedzieć że byłam z tego przedmiotu prymuską.Ale tym razem obserwowaliśmy zwyczaje Straszliwców.Niby takie urocze smoki ale w brew pozorom niebezpieczne.Te Starszliwce są jednak pokojowe.A to dlatego bo dzieciaki przekupują je kanapkami. Jednakże dzisiaj obserwowaliśmy te dzikie.Nagle przez przypadek,Paweł dał im dzisiaj kanapke z węgorzem.Smoki uznały to za zniewage i rzuciły się na klase.Tym razem zamiast uciekać postanowiłam je uspokoić podeszłam do nich i oswojiłam.Wszyscy się zdziwili przecierz lekcje ze uspokajaniem smoka a co dopiero ze oswajaniem ma się dopiero w gimnazjum.Nauczycielka mnie pochwaliła a wszyscy z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na mnie. -Jak to zrobiłaś?Spytali mnie. -Czy ty niemiałaś przypadkiem pod ręka smoczymięty?Zapytała mnie Anka. -Nie.Odpowiedziałam. Reszta dnia przemijała w miarę mormalnie.W końcu postanowiłam pójść do Aury ,brat poszedł ze mną.Ale tym razem Aura nie była sama towarzyszył jej Ponocnik którego brat próbował kiedyś wytresować. -Stój. Powiedziałam. -O nie siostra tym razem wytresuje tego smoka skory ty mogłaś to ja też.Powiedział Łukasz.. Brat powoli podchodził do Koszmara.Smok już włączył samozapłon. -Ulka podaj jakoś rybe,.Powiedział brat. Rzuciłam mu dorsza.Smok zjadł rybe .W końcu udało się bratu oswojić tego smoka. -No teraz to możemy się ścigać.Powiedział brat. -Przecierz ledwo go oswojiłeś i już chcesz na nim latać?Spytałam. -Tak.Odpowiedział. -Dam ci na imię Ognik.Powiedział Łukasz. Nagle przyszła Agata koleżanka ze czwartej klasy. -Hej co u ....Niedokończyła Agata. -Agata hej niespodziewaliśmy się ciebie.Powiedzieliśmy. -Ale co tu robicie ze smokami?Spytała zaskoczona Agata. -My je tresujemy.Odpowiedziałam. -Ale jak to przecierz wiecie że tresować smoki można dopiero na studiach.Powiedziała Agata. -Wiemy ale to długa historia.Powiedziałam. Nagle moja smoczyca zaczeła warczeć na Agate. -Czego ona chce?Spytała Agata. Wszyscy zaczeli patrzeć na mnie jakbym coś wiedziała. -Hyba chce żeby nikomu o tym nic niepowiedziała.Odpowiedziałam. -Dobra nikomu nic nikomu nie powiem tylko niech ten smok tak na mnie nie patrzy.Powiedziała Aga. Smoczyca uspokojiła się. -Wiesz najlepiej zrobisz jak sobie pujdziesz.Powiedziałam. Mineła szkoła wreszcie nastał czerwiec!A właściwie jego końcówka.Dwa dni po rozdaniu świadectw udaliśmy się żeby to uczcić z brztem i Agą na polanę gdzie były nasze smoki.Postanowiliśmy się pośccigać.Aga miała już swojego smoka .Był to Zembacz o imieniu Zawilec. -Jesteście pewni że chcecie się ścigać?Spytał Łukasz. -Raz kozi śmierć.Powiedziałam. -Pewnie! Powiedziała Aga. Wystartowaliśmy mieliśmy dolecieć do najbliszgo lasu ale tak by nikt nas nie zauważył.Prowadziłam lecz nagle brat mnie wyprzedził.Postanowiłam wlecieć w chmury i go wyprzedzić.Jednak kiedy tam wleciałam zobaczyłam innego smoka a konkretnie Drzewokosa postanowiłam lecieć za nim. 7.Zaskoczenie. Leciałam za nim jeszcze ze chwilę nagle spostrzegłam się że ktoś na nim lecie.Osoba ta wydała mi się znajoma.Nagle zauwarzyłam że lecą za mną jeszcze Łukasz i Aga. Po dłuszym locie zgubiliśmy go w chmurach.Postanowiliśmy pojechać na lody .Brat pojechał po nie do sklepu .Kiedy czekaliśmy zauważliśmy znów tego smoka.Postanowiliśmy go śledzić.Nagle nadbiegł mój brat. -Chwila a co z lodami?Spytał brat. -Niema czasu na takie sprawy chodz lecimy.Powiedziałam. Wsiedliśmy i lecieliśmy .Dolecieliśmy na jakieś zniszczone przedmieścia gdzie nikt nie mieszkał.Zobaczyliśmy smoki przywiązane do jakiegoś pala.Nagle zobaczyłam tamtego jeźdzca .Niemogłam uwieżyć własnym oczom tym jeźdzcem był mój wujek.Natychmiast do niego podbiegłam. Wujek bardzo się zdziwił. -Ula? Co ty tu robisz? Spytał wujek. -Miałam ci zadać to samo i skąd masz smoka.Odpowiedziałam. -Błagam was nie teraz.Powiedział wujek. Szybko schowaliśmy się za ścianą jakiegoś budynku.Nagle do wujka podeszli jacyś ludzie nieprzyjemne typy. -I co masz to co kazałem?Zapytał nieznajomy. -Tak.Odpowiedział wujek wyjmójąc z worka jakiś metal.Dopiero puźniej skapnełam się że to smocza zbroja. Ludzie odeszli wujek tylko do nas potszedł i powiedział żebyśmy stąd jak najszybciej się wynieśli.Nieposłuchaliśmy się go .Polecieliśmy za nim wylądował w miejscu gdzie ludzie organizowali nielegalne smocze pojedynki.To było straszne smoki wymordowały się żeby tylko ludzie mieli pieniądze i rozrywke.Potem do wujka podeszli jacyś ludzie groźili mu.Mieli go pobić .Na szczęście brat postanowił działać jego smok przestraszył ludzi którzy uciekli.Zaraz potem podeszłam do wujka. 8.Wyjaśnienie. Zaczełam go pytać. -Co to za ludzie ?.O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?Pytałam. -Jestem wam winy wyjaśnienia więć wam odpowiem.Powiedział wujek. -Pracuje dla tych ludzi robie z złomu zbroje dla smoków na smocze walki.Wiem że to nielegalne ale musze z czegoś żyć.Odpowiedział wujek. -To dlatego całymi dniami siedzisz w gararzu .Powiedział Łukasz. -Tak.Odpowiedział wujek. -A skąd masz tego smoka?Zapytałam. -To jest Brzychwa,znalazłem go na jednej ze smoczych walk i przygarnołem.Powiedział wujek. -A wy z tego co się oriętuje to niemożecie mieć smoków. Opowiedzieliśmy mu nasze historie.Potem pożegnaliśmy się i odlecieliśmy do domów.Bardzo chciałam żeby wujek przestał dla nich pracować ale cóż on był uparty jak jak osioł. Pewnego dnia tato wrócił wcześniej do domu a akurat wróciłam z poranej przejarzczki.Kiedy zobaczył mnie na smoku stanoł jak wryty niewiedział co powiedzieć.Wiedziałam że prędzej czy puźniej rodzice się dowiedzą co zrobić trzeba powiedzieć prawde. -Tato wiem że to troche dziwne ale ja mam smoka.Powiedziałam. -Widze.Powiedział mój ojciec. -I jestem ciekaw jak to wyjaśnisz mamie.Powiedział tato. -Nie dziwi cię to?Spytałam -Też miałem smoka o którym moji rodzice nic niewiedzieli.Odpowiedział tata. -To chyba dziedziczne.Zarzartowałam. Tate to nie śmieszyło. -A jest coś jeszcze.Powiedziałam. Nagle przyszedł brat. -Łukasz on już wie możęsz zawołać swego smoka.Powiedziałam. Łukasz zawołał swego smoka.Po dłuszych wyjaśnieniach przyjechała mama.I znów trzeba było wszystko tłumaczyć. -A dlaczego twój smok jest niebieski?Zapytał mnie tato. Chciałam powiedzieć wszystko ale Aura na mnie warkneła.-Ona taka już była.Powiedziałam. Potem rodzice dyskutowali bałam się strasznie że moja smoczyca będzie mósiała mnie opuścić brat też o to się martwił.Po dłuższej dyskusji rodzice wreszcie zdecydowali. -Powiedzmy że możecie zatrzymać swoje smoki.Powiedziała mama. -Ale nie latacie na nich zbyt daleko i zbyt nie wysoko.Nie zabieracie ich ze sobą do szkoły.Sprzątacie po nich.I jeśli dowiem się że we wsi są przez nie kłopoty to wylatują.Powiedzieli rodzice. Bardzo się cieszyła że moge zatrzymać Aure.Cieszyłam się wraz z bratem. 9.Kłopot w pełni. Pewnego wieczoru niemogłam spać postanowiłam wpaść do Aury na polane.Kiedy dojerzdzałam usłyszałam jakiś huk.Przestraszyłam musiało się tam coś tak .Aura nie strzelała plazmą bez powodu bynajmiej tak mi się zdawało.Kiedy dojechałam na miejsce zobaczyłam jak moja smoczyca wariuje.Lata jak szalona szybciej niż zwykle i po chwili ląduje.Na chwile wylądowała i przywitała się ze mną.Następnie spojrzała na księżyc a dzisiaj świecił bardziej niż zwykle.I zaczeła od nowa wariować.W końcu uspokojiła się ale z jej pyska leciał ciemny dym wogle wyglądała na ciemniejszą niż zwykle.Potem gapiła się na księżyc przez jeszcze chwilę . -Aura co ci jest?Spytałam. -Wrrrauu.Warkneła Aura. Potem Aura zrobiła jakiś krąg czarną plazmą .Leżała tam jeszcze pare minut.Nagle zaświeciło na nią światło księżyca.Smoczyca wyglądała wtedy pięknie.Jej brazoleta zaczeła świecić i stała się jaśniejsza.To co się stało dzisiejszego wieczoru było dziwne.Smoczyca potem już się uspokojiła. C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania